


Accidentally On Purpose

by negligibleCatharsis



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Genitals, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negligibleCatharsis/pseuds/negligibleCatharsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot accidentally catches Jasper and Lapis in the act, and purposefully watches a little too long. Written for a prompt on SU Kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally On Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt (http://sukink.dreamwidth.org/368.html?thread=15984#cmt15984) on the SU Kink page: 
> 
> "I'd love to see some Lapis/Jasper, with Peridot accidentally catching a good look. And continuing to. And getting caught being a peeping little perv (possibly with her hand down her pants??). Then Lapis and Jasper pull her right into the middle of it, making a point of teasing her. Maybe a little light degradation?
> 
> I'd love some tentadicks, but any configuration of junk is A-ok! Roughness and biting, too. No need for supreme gentleness."

It was an honest mistake, she told herself. It’s not like she was snooping on purpose. She wasn’t one of those gems, like that nosy Emerald she’d had to bunk with during her first quarter of training- that clod had gone through her things on a near-weekly basis. But she wasn’t like that. She was here strictly on business- definitely not for any other reason. 

Peridot’s guilt-fueled train of thought is derailed by a soft moan coming from the open doorway beside her. Her face flushes bright green and something clenches deep in the pit of her stomach. She’s not here to snoop. She’s not here to snoop. She’s just here to find the missing prisoner, she’s not here to-

“J-Jasper!”

Peridot feels sweat starting to bead on her forehead and clenches her eyes shut. She shouldn’t look. This is so wrong- but that tight, hot feeling between her legs is urging her on. She takes a deep breath, trying to steel her nerves, before poking her head through the doorway. It takes every ounce of her self-control not to gasp.

The prisoner Lapis Lazuli is kneeling delicately on the ground with Jasper’s head between her slender thighs, her small fingers woven tightly in Jasper’s mane and her face one of pure bliss. Peridot can feel her face radiating enough heat to melt steel, especially when she sees Jasper’s hand between her thick, muscular thighs, jerking herself off slowly and purposefully. She doesn’t know how long she watches- it feels like an eternity- but Lapis shifts herself forward and Peridot is brought back to reality with a jolt of realization that she shouldn’t be here, watching this. She ducks behind the doorway again, face flushed and her pulse pounding in her throat and between her legs. Almost unconsciously, her hands fist in the hem of her uniform shirt. Oh, it would feel to good to just- just for a second, just a little touch to relieve some of the hot throbbing pressure. She grimaces- it would be downright filthy of her to touch herself to this display, but…

What right do those two have anyways, doing such a thing in such a conspicuous place? It’s almost like they want her to find them. Her guilt absolved, Peridot presses her palm against the front of her pants, feeling her semi-swollen tentacle writhe sluggishly at the touch and oh, it feels so good. She palms herself harder and almost as if on cue, Lapis moans, high and throaty and Peridot has to clasp her other hand over her mouth. She sucks ina breath, trying to listen closer and is rewarded with a quiet grunt from Jasper. Briefly, she imagines Jasper’s tongue between her legs- her mouth is certainly big enough, she thinks with a snort- and her strong arms holding Peridot’s hips in place while she teases her, licking and sucking the length of her while those thick fingers press into her and-

“A-ah-!!!” Immediately, she freezes, holding her breath, praying the other gems hadn’t heard her. She can’t hear anything from the room, and just as she decides to sneak away while she still has the chance, Lapis Lazuli sticks her head out of the doorway. Her blue eyes scan the green gem, taking in the flush on her face and the bulge in her pants.

“Lapis! What the fuck was-“ Jasper, naked from the waist down, steps around the smaller gem and her eyes lock on Peridot. “Well. What do we have here? A spy? And not a very good one, either, looks like,” she sneers.

Peridot opens her mouth to reply, to say anything, but nothing comes out. Lapis’ face is unreadable until she…. Giggles?

“You know, if you wanted to be a part of this, you just had to ask.” Lapis sounds and looks serious, and a glance at Jasper shows that she’s not disagreeing. 

“I… uh..” She clears her throat, praying for something, anything to say. Lapis grins at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her into a deep kiss. Peridot nearly jumps out of her skin when a small hand grabs her ass and squeezes, but it isn’t long before she turns her attention back to the lips on hers and the tongue in her mouth. Lapis kisses with entirely more ferocity than Peridot would have ever imagined from such a small, docile gem- Lapis’ teeth scrape against her lips before she starts biting, almost too rough, and Peridot is sure she’s soaked her uniform by now. 

Suddenly, she feels something firm pressed into her back and realizes Jasper has pressed herself against Peridot and is grinding against her as her large hands move slowly from her hips to her shoulders down her front to cup her breasts. 

“This what you wanted, you little sneak? I bet you’re just loving this, huh?” Jasper growls in her ear before biting down on the junction between Peridot’s neck and shoulder and sucking hard. She breaks the kiss to cry out, half in pain, half in pleasure. She opens her eyes to see the dirtiest grin she can imagine on Lapis before she puts her hands on Peridot’s hips and drags her into the room. Jasper follows close behind and shuts the door behind them. Lapis takes her lower lip between her teeth, sucking slow and hard, before backing away and grinning. Jasper gives her boobs one last squeeze before following Lapis to stand behind her, the two of them several feet in front of Peridot. 

“Sit down, Peridot. And don’t you dare touch yourself.” 

At the unexpected authoritarian tone in Lapis’ voice, Peridot can’t help but comply, lowering herself to the floor and keeping her eyes fixed on the gems in front of her. Lapis tilts her head up and Jasper bends down to kiss her, all while keeping her eyes locked on Peridot. A large hand snakes around Lapis’ slender waist and starts hiking up the blue fabric of her skirt. Peridot feels a particularly strong throb when the small gem’s organs come into view, her tentacle engorged and her thighs slick with Jasper’s spit and her own arousal. Jasper brushes her knuckles casually along her length and Lapis shudders against her. She takes the tentacle in her hand and, eyes still locked on Peridot, begins to slowly jerk Lapis off. 

“Looks like the sneak is into this,” Jasper says, staring pointedly at Peridot’s crotch. She doesn’t have to look down to know how hard she is and how badly she’s straining against the smooth uniform material. Of all days to go commando, she just had to pick this one. She’s so turned on it hurts but she keeps her hands clenched at her sides. Nobody ever said Peridot couldn’t follow instructions.

“Are you- ah- enjoying the show? I know you like to watch,” Lapis says, surprisingly composed for someone so turned on. “But I’m tired of seeing you over there. Make yourself useful. I want to see you sucking me off.” 

Peridot nearly comes then and there- no way is she going to admit how hot it is to have Lapis talking down to her so she blames it on the way Jasper has been eye-fucking her the past several minutes. Slowly, trying not to look too eager, she crawls over to Lapis’ feet. Peridot has to stretch up a little to reach her dick and up close she can really see how swollen she is and how wet she is behind the tentacle. Jasper has moved her hand up to Lapis’ small breast and is fondling it while sucking on her neck. Lapis only lets her look for a second before grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her face closer to her dick. Peridot gets the message and slowly, reverently licks her from tip to base, relishing in the shudder she elicits. Without wasting any time, she takes Lapis in her mouth, taking time to adjust to the length before beginning to suck and move her head. Peridot moves her hands to hold Lapis’ hips, then reconsiders and slides one hand lower and slips two fingers into Lapis easily. The blue gem shakes under her and cries out, and she has to be close. Peridot speeds up, crooking her fingers inside of the other gem. It doesn’t take long before Lapis is coming around her fingers, moaning high and going limp. Peridot keeps her fingers pressed into her as she rides out her orgasm. Jasper holds her up, but when the blue gem’s shaking finally subsides, she sets her gently on the floor. 

Peridot barely hears Lapis speak before Jasper is on her, biting her lips and grinding against her. The order was, “Finish each other off” and the larger gem is wasting no time in obeying. She’s leaving fluids on Peridot’s uniform from where she’s thrusting against her and Peridot has just enough time to be disgusted before her mouth is forced open by Jasper’s tongue. She kisses like she’s starving and judging by the rest of her, Peridot isn’t too surprised by her desperation. She kisses back, biting at the bigger gem’s lips and tongue and bringing a hand down to wrap her fingers around Jasper. It feels clumsy- she isn’t used to Jasper’s anatomy and her fingers are designed for fine-tuned mechanical work, not the primal job of jacking off her commander. Even so, Jasper moans and thrusts into her hand with enough force to knock Peridot off-balance. She’s so close- her eyes are screwed shut and Peridot can see every single one of those sharp white teeth as Jasper pants. Peridot twists her wrist as she strokes up and Jasper comes with a strangled yell, dripping fluids all over Peridot’s fingers and arm. It is absolutely disgusting.

It takes her a minute to realize words are being said to her and when she finally notices it takes another several moments before she can concentrate on them enough to understand what’s being said.

“-like that, huh?? You really like my fingers fucking you, stretching you out. This is what you wanted, huh, you little sneak? You wanted me to catch you and fuck you senseless, huh? Well, you’re getting your wish-“ Lapis is biting at her neck, surely leaving marks that are going to be a nightmare to cover up, but she can’t care right now, especially when she hears Lapis join in.

“Ohh, Peridot, you dirty slut. This is what you were after? Jasper’s big, thick fingers in you? I mean, they do feel pretty good, especially when she twists them just right-“ Peridot almost shrieks “- but I don’t know if I’d stoop so low just to get fucked. Which must mean you were awfully desperate~”

“Psht, we already know she’s desperate. Just look at how wet she is. This is shameful.” Jasper’s smirk is humiliatingly hot and when she sticks her fingers in her mouth and sucks on them, Peridot almost cries. 

Lapis has her hands on Peridot’s tits and she’s squirming under those small, skilled hands as she uses her nails to scrape light patterns over the green, sensitive skin.   
“You’re disgusting, Peri, you know that? I can’t believe you’re getting off to this.” 

She wants to defend herself, wants to speak up and say anything, but at the same time-

“She really is depraved. Y’know, I thought you were exaggerating, Lazuli, but Peridot really is one nasty bitch. And we all know what nasty bitches get.” Jasper grins so she can see all of her teeth and Peridot can’t tell whether her main emotion is fear or arousal. Jasper thrusts her fingers in harder and faster and Peridot’s vision starts to blur around the edges. 

Jasper grunts, ”Come on, you dirty little slut, come for your commander,” and she’s almost there but when Lapis digs her nails into the underside of her tits she comes hard. 

Peridot barely has time to recover before Jasper is standing up and phasing her clothes on while barking orders.

“Prisoner, what are you doing out of your cell? This escape attempt will count against you on your permanent record. And you, why aren’t you manning your station? This ship isn’t going to fly itself. Get back to your positions immediately.”

Jasper storms out of the room, but not before winking at Lapis and slapping Peridot’s ass. 

Peridot swears she’s going to eavesdrop on every conversation she can find.


End file.
